The analysis of whole blood requires the use of an anticoagulant, typically in a collection apparatus, in order to prevent coagulation of a collected blood sample prior to its analysis. Blood collection syringes with dried and unsoluvated or lyophilized heparin anticoagulant are currently sold on the market. Dried unsoluvated heparin alone may not provide adequate anticoagulation function for blood testing purposes due to its slow rate of dispersement in syringes and tubes where the blood and anticoagulant are not easily mixed. This is especially true in long, narrow syringe and tube configurations. Lyophilized heparin is readily dispersed in the blood entering a syringe. However, lyophilization is an expensive, time consuming process requiring the use of costly lyophilizers. Preservation of the heparin in a lyophilized state also requires packaging having very low moisture vapor transmission characteristics. Such packaging tends to be relatively expensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an anticoagulant composition which is inexpensive and readily dispersed throughout blood entering a syringe, tube or like configured blood collection device. Also desirable would be an easily dispersed anticoagulant composition which eliminates the need for an expensive lyophilization process and costly lyophilization equipment. It would also be desirable to have an anticoagulant composition which does not require a preservative and/or low moisture vapor transmission characteristic packaging.